Little Ezra Problems
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: All Kanan wanted to do was to go to bed, not realizing that someone had gotten into his room and stolen his datacron, and lightsaber.


Little Ezra Problems

By:LeonSKennedy234

Author note: I need to come up with better titles. Anyway, this is the last short I am going to post for a while, until I can get chapter 3 up, but Little Ezra is getting into something, but what? Yeah this one I was lazy too, but in the future. I'll fix all my story before I post. This and the other one that I posted today, I wanted to get up and I'm tired, but I hope you like.

Summary: All Kanan wanted to do was to go to bed, not realizing that someone had gotten into his room and stolen his datacron, and lightsaber.

Kanan yawned as he walked down the hallway that lead to the rooms. Sabine was already asleep while Zeb was in the kitchen, getting a late midnight snack. Chopper was making some last check up while Hera was shutting down a few things. That left Ezra. Zeb had told him that the kid was sleep in the cradle in Hera's room, but being with the kid for about three weeks now, Kanan know that the kid is a great escape artist from his crib and can wander about the ship. Hopefully the new lock that Hera place in her room work. Kanan had made it to his room when he noticed something, the drawer the was next to his bed where he keep his lightsaber and a datacron..was now open.

"Uh Hera!" He called out, "What is it Kanan?" She ask from another room.

"Do you know if anyone got into my room without asking me?" Ask Kanan, looking back to see Hera coming around from the corner, in her pajamas, "No, nobody should have. Why?" She ask.

"Well somebody did. And took my lightsaber and the datacron." Added Kanan.

"This isn't good. If someone got on the ship and stolen them then…" She began but was interrupted by a voice.

They remain quiet to hear where that voice was coming from. But it soon had Kanan and Hera to recognize the voice.

"Kanan that Obi-Wan's message." Announce Hera.

"Yeah and it sounds like it coming from Zeb's room" stated Kanan and soon they both walk toward the door and open it. Once the door open, they look down, only to see that it was Ezra, who had his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. He looked up to see Kanan and Hera looking down him. Kanan could see that Ezra was the one who had stolen his lightsaber and the datacron, but what really got his interest was the fact that Ezra was able to open it. Then Kanan realize something, the baby was force sensitive. Only those who have the force can open the Jedi datacron. But the message didn't play through. Ezra was no longer interest on the cube. It close back up and gently landed beside the kid. Ezra was only able mutter some words, but nothing they could understand. But what they do know is this. Ezra is force sensitive and if the Empire find out. The boy could be in danger. Now the other problem was getting the lightsaber away from Ezra. Kanan walk up to Ezra and knelt down to his level.

"Hey Ezra, can I see the lightsaber?" Ask Kanan, but he could see that the kid was playing with the saber, and then chewing on the bottom of the lightsaber, "No Ezra don't do that" yelped Kanan, who saw that Ezra had turn the lightsaber around to look at the top and look inside. Kanan was about to snatch the lightsaber away from Ezra in order to prevent the kid from turning the lightsaber, on when Hera voice boomed, " Ezra give him back his lightsaber." She smiled.

Ezra looked down at the lightsaber, the he reach out to give the lightsaber back to Kanan. Kanan sighed and took the lightsaber from Ezra and place it back on his belt. Once again Hera had save the day. Again. She better with kids than he is.

"Liuhsaber." Ezra smiled, who mess up light in Lightsaber.

Kanan smiled, it was the first word he said. Well beside saying his name over and over again, "Yes lightsaber." Stated Kanan, as he grab the datacron and then picking up Ezra in his arms. Once he had Ezra in his arms, he stood up and turn toward Hera.

"Well now we know how he's getting out my room. Now what are we going to do with him?" Hera ask Kanan, as he walked up to her.

He did wonder what was going to happen now. Now that they know he's force sensitive. Then, "He'll be train to be a jedi. When he get older. But as for right, he should go to bed. Here" he stated, handed Ezra to Hera who took him in her arms.

"Yes he should. Right Ezra?" She ask Ezra, who just gave her his baby smile and tried to play with his brown ear muff.

Soon they exit the room and were heading toward their room. Kanan saw Zeb coming to head to his room when he saw Kanan, "What was going on?" Ask Zeb.

"Oh." Kanan began with a sigh, "I'll tell you in the morning." Kanan said.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Zeb sighed, then he walked into his room.

Kanan then headed for his room and place his lightsaber and the datacron in a hidden spot so that Ezra wouldn't find them, then it was time for himself to go to sleep. He collapse on his bed and fallen asleep, thinking on the future training of Ezra.


End file.
